Bình luận blog thành viên:Caohuuhan/Giọng Huế/@comment-25220450-20151109081913
THE HUMBLE TRIO OF POETRY ABOUT LIFE AND LOVE: 1/ORIGINAL SIN. In Beautiful Eden garden. Eva and Adam and The Snake. Below the apple tree of fate. Bearing the forbidden fruit. Boundary between innocence and sin. Between the eternal peace and sorrow. Eyes catch eyes to arouse. A strangest thing in the Universe. From the beginning to the end of the World. And from the creation of first light. To the burning out of all flames. For the darkness to come at last. The promises of Gods. About the eternal gift of paradise. A sudden touch of hands. A sudden touch of lips. A sudden sight of secrecy. Of bared truth of human beings to be unveiled. Paths of lonely stars. Coincided at last in the sky. Two souls to mingle. Two bodies to be as one. To let the Universe to know at last. What to be defined as happiness! The paradise vibrates fiercely. A hidden smile of the snake. Behind the apple tree to escape. After releasing the terrible thing. Gods heave sighs and finally confess. At last , human beings know. What is called The Original Sin . The shortest and surest route. Leading to The Death. Copyrighted © in VietNam -November 2015 by Cao Huu Han/Han Cao-All Rights Reserved. 2/DEATH. The first lie. Is between Eva and Adam. The first betrayal is to betray oneself. And the first betrayal is to betray one's own heart. This is the first and last safe shelter. To leave one's home. Oh! No! Please don't ! Because , The first betrayal is to betray Life. To follow an one-way route to the Death. That cannot be reversed. And cannot be rewinded . Or turned back. To mend deathly errors.Who dare? Because. To love is to die. By bleeding from heart . To turn a warmest soul of compassion. To a coldest rotten corpse in a lonely grave-mound. When vultures are moaning to crave strongly for rotten flesh. On bared trees . What is the joy? And What is the pleasure? Or What is the happiness? We are hoping. To have in love ? The original sin. Defined by Gods, Jesus Christ and Buddha. This fault is impossible to rescue. When desire wins the wise. To refuse to obey ,the most valuable experience, of All Sacred Beings. One by one runs to destination of Death. Eternal paradox of All Beings of Existences in the Universe. Even wisest Philosophers . Incapable to explain why? With strangest motivation to die. With the praise , encouragement and laughing out loud of others. Clapping their hands to urge. To lead to Banquet of Devils. Tasting blood and tear. Of stupid souls in dull-witted dreams. Sinked in flame of sin. Just fall into Hell. Where Lucifer is waiting. Because. To love is to die. And ,To love is to die. And only ,To love is to die. Oh! Terrible!That is KARMA. How to let everybody to understand to stop?Going to die because they don't know. The screams of Holy Spirits. Because. That is HELL and DEATH. Copyrighted © in VietNam -November 2015 by Cao Huu Han/Han Cao-All Rights Reserved. 3/FATE There is only one road. From Birth to Death. Which can not be rewinded. To say I am sorry. The Bad goes with anger. The Good goes with smile. After playing with Love. The worst game ever to face. When people learn to die. Giving up all unforced. Stupid same thing to wise. Angels and Devils all to a destination. All things is Nothing. One equals to zero. Noisiest becomes silent. To accept what is Fate. Copyrighted © in November2015 by Cao Huu Han/Han Cao-All Rights Reserved. P.S:FAMOUS CHINESE PROVERB ABOUT LIFE: 世 事 如 大 梦 。 乎 违 劳 奇 生。 Chinese Proverb. Vietnamese Translation: Thế Sự Nhược Đại Mộng. Hồ Vi Lao Kỳ Sinh. English Translation: Life is a big dream. Why having to be in hardship?! HỒI HƯỚNG:Kính Tặng Tổ Tiên, Ông Bà với lòng Kính Nhớ và Biết Ơn. Nguyên An Cao Hữu Hân. 權作者© 由 原 安 - 高 有 欣 - 2015-VietNam-版權所有。